


那些莫名其妙的梗

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Culture Shock, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →試圖四格化的小文字→多半是上課聽來+PTT看來的白痴文化梗





	那些莫名其妙的梗

**所謂的朋友**

義：「ヴェ～德國我來幫你建設了！！」

德：「啊、是嗎……那、就請你幫忙蓋房子好了。」

(一周過後)

德：「義大利、你蓋房子的進度如何了？」

義：「啊、德國德國，今天我賣了三桶冰淇淋喔！你要不要吃？」

德：「……。Orz」

→二戰後德國百廢待興，但是因為戰爭死亡人數過多所以勞力不足，因此德國開始引進外國勞工XD 一開始的就是義大利人！

但是義大利人都不工作，最後都跑去賣冰淇淋了XDDDD

**來吃德國豬腳吧！**

灣：德意志先生，午餐就吃德國豬腳吧！

德：這樣太無禮了，請務必讓我幫忙。

灣：那就麻煩德意志先生了！

灣：（端出烤盤想把豬腳擺上去）

德：（端出大鍋子開始燒開水）

灣、德：咦？

→台灣流行的德國豬腳和很多德國人的吃法不同（特別是南德部份地區）。

在台灣，大多是把豬腳拿來炸或烤後切片，不過在德國像是亞爾薩斯之類的地方，更多時候其實是把豬腳丟到水裡煮得爛爛的，再倒入酸菜攪一攪這樣吃喔。

**現在的時間是？**

西班牙先生來台灣家觀光的場合。

灣：西班牙先生，請問可以吃午餐了嗎？我七點就起床了說……

西：咦？現在才剛吃完早餐，休息一下吧！

（現在時間：早上十一點半）

西：台灣台灣，來吃午餐吧！

灣：西班牙先生，便當店已經關門休息囉……

（現在時間：下午兩點半）

西：台灣台灣，玩了一天，我們去吃晚餐吧！

灣：沒問題！（總算有個搭上的時間了）

（現在時間：晚上九點）

西：來跳舞吧！才剛吃完晚餐，時間還早呢！

灣：西班牙先生我想睡覺了……ｚｚｚ

（現在時間：凌晨兩點）

→台灣跟西班牙或是拉美地區的生活時間差異非常大。

大家要是嫁作西班牙媳婦可要小心適應了，聽說一開始會令人難以置信到想大叫的地步哩。

**不是那種東西！**

西班牙先生在台灣家的晚上。

（背景音樂：少女的祈禱）

灣：西班牙先生你慢慢休息，我出去一下！（抓起兩包快速衝出家門）

西：啊……喔，到底是在急什麼？

（背景音樂：給愛莉絲）

灣：啊啊啊忘了房間還有！西班牙先生對不起我再出去一下！（again）

西：……台灣到底是在？

（台灣氣喘噓噓地回來了）

西：台灣台灣，冰淇淋呢？

灣：什麼？

西：咦？你不是出去買冰淇淋嗎？

→外國人（不只西班牙啦XD）對於台灣垃圾車放這兩首歌感到徹底不能理解。

甚至有許多外國人以為那是冰淇淋車的音樂喔。

**那個可怕的……**

依舊是西班牙先生來台灣家玩的場合。

西：唔啊啊啊啊電影要遲到了啦！

灣：西班牙先生我載你去吧，快戴上安全帽！

西：咦？要坐這個嗎？（跨上）

灣：當然，近距離移動這個比汽車快！（催油門）

西：啊啊啊啊啊啊────！！！（慘叫）

→對於外國人（同樣不只是西班牙人XD）來說，台灣的機車數量是令他們感到不可思議的事情。

一、這數量也太多了些。

二、為什麼一台機車可以坐五個人？

三、機車為什麼可以騎這麼快？

機車對於外國人來說，是跟台灣人的腳踏車一樣、慢慢騎悠哉騎邊騎邊欣賞風景用的交通工具。所以對於台灣人搏命式的騎法感到非常稀奇。


End file.
